A College Story
by FireZeAbsulLordeh
Summary: Everything seemed normal. It was hilariously ironic when Marik Ishtar, Yugi Moto, and Ryou Bakura ended up as room mates in college, but things felt different. The three started acting more like there Yamis, who left several years earlier...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm FireZeAbsulLordeh, please call me FTAL or Fire though. This is my first fanfiction that I'm submiting anywhere. If some characters are out of character, note I haven't finished watching Yugioh and this takes place several years later, so its different like that. Please be gentle in the reviews, though I promise to take constructive critisism, also I already have chapter 2 finished.

A white haired boy held a somewhat crumpled paper in his hands feeling successful. "Yes!" the boy shouted over and over again, reading the paper through every few minutes. His name? Ryou Bakura. He had just gotten excepted to the college he applied to.

Not many days later, Ryou had packed up what things he had and went to the college. He heard he was getting a room mate, but he didn't know who, and he hoped it was someone he knew.

He parked his car in front of the school and found his way to the dorms. A man working there explained a few things and Ryou was off to find his room. Once he got there he opened the door and felt excited. He hoped his room mate was already there, the sooner the better, right?

He walked deeper into the dorm. A different room in the dorm had the door wide open, so Ryou went in there. A man about his age was leaning over a bed and unpacking things. Ryou recognized this man immediately, despite not seeing his face. "Marik?" He asked, walking over to the bed. The man turned to face Ryou. "Oh, hi Ryou!" He replied, smiling.

Ryou, admittedly, felt quite awkward. He had rarely ever seen Marik, and barely knew him.

"Marik?" Ryou started.

"Yeah?" Marik responded, returning to unpacking and fixing up his bed.

"Mind if I take the room next door? Also, do you know if we have any other room mates?" Ryou asked.

"Nope, and sadly, I don't know. Geez, I hope we don't. Hey, wouldn't it be funny if we got Yugi as a room mate as well?" Marik laughed.

Ryou laughed along with him, it felt good to be close already.

There was a sudden sound of the door opening.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

"No way" Marik said, still laughing.

The two walked over to the main room, laughing loudly.

"H-hey Yugi-ahahahahahahahahaha!" Ryou said, before bursting into a fit of laughter. He laughed until he cried, then he tried herd to stop laughing due to pain.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Pfffffft hehehe Y-Yugi! What makes us-Hahahahahahah-different?" Marik asked trying not to react the same way as Ryou, but failed to do so.

"Ummm...we all had Millenium Items?" Yugi asked.

Ryou and Marik continued to giggle and they gave there silent nods.

"Well, I wouldn't say its really funny, but it is rather a coincidence" Yugi commented, Ryou and Marik trying their best not to laugh. Finally, the two got out of there fit and calmed down.

"So hows life been goin after we lost out Yamis, guys?" Marik asked. The three had chosen there rooms and unpacked, now sitting in the extremely small family room area relaxing.

"Okay, I suppose. Me and everyone are still friends, you know, Joey, Tristan, Tea" Yugi said, his eyes glancing around the room.

"Much better for me. Marik was ruining my life, so it helps not having him around anymore. I've still been livin with Odion and Ishizu." Marik explained. He was drinking a coke he had 'bought'.

"How'd you even get accepted into college anyway?" Yugi questioned and laughed.

Marik simply shrugged. "I dunno, I filled in the application thingy and yeah" he explained, Yugi laughed apon the answer. "What about you Ryou?"

Ryou, at first, didn't respond.

"Ryou?" Marik repeated.

"Huh, what?" Ryou stared at Marik.

"How have you been since you're Yami left?" Marik repeated his question.

"Um, fine, yeah. I've been good. What about you guys?" Ryou answered, he didn't seem focused at all.

"Like I said, okay. I do miss Yami, though" Yugi admitted, causing Marik to chuckle.

"Mines been good" Marik answered and took a swig of coke.

"Hey Marik? You got anymore coke?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, fridge" Marik responded.

Ryou walked over to the refrigerator and took out two bottles of coke and returned to the chairs.

"What, you gonna drink two by yourself?" Marik laughed.

"No, ones for Yugi" Ryou calmly responded and handed Yugi the glass bottle.

"Thanks Ryou!" Yugi replied, taking it from the white haired boys hand.

"Ryou, are you okay? You seem unfocused" Marik asked Ryou, finally saying what he and Yugi had been thinking out loud.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ryou said.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Ryou replied.

"So what have you two been doing lately, other then coming here I mean?" Ryou asked, sitting down and trying his hardest to relax, despite Marik's last question.

"Nothing, I mean, what do you expect me to do? I live f*cking underground. I have been practicing Duel Monsters, much better then in Battle City" Marik admitted.

"Really?" Yugi asked, eyes gleaming.

"Yeah, too bad Bakura isn't here, I'd love to show 'im" Marik responded.

Yugi and Ryou started back at Marik with confusion and shock showing on their faces.

"Marik, Bakura was a bad person!" Yugi tried not to shout.

"Yeah, so?" Marik replied in a arrogant tone.

"Marik, he pretty much ruined my freaking life!" Ryou yelled. He couldn't hold the rage he was starting to feel toward Marik.

"We were friends, dammit! I actually kinda miss him Ryou, so keep you're stupid feelings to yourself!" With this Marik got up and stormed out of the room. There was a sound of a door slamming, so the two assumed he had gone into his own room.

"I feel kinda bad..." Yugi said, staring down.

"Why? Bakura was awful, its true. Anyway, its my fault. He hated my own negetive feelings toward Bakura mostly, not yours Yugi. Honestly, I think the two had more of a romantic relationship, or so I assume due to the fact I know Bakura well, I was his hikari" Ryou explained.

"Seriously?" Yugi was stunned. He wasn't aware the two were in relationship, he never thought of them as anything more then friends, Yami on the other hand...

"Yup. Sometimes I'd find stuff of Marik's where I wake up, where I don't remember falling asleep" Ryou continued to explain.

"I never knew Marik was...gay" Yugi was more then shocked.

"Meh, you never know. It could have been a strong friendship, but not a relationship, or maybe Marik changed or something. I wouldn't be surprised if he did, its been years since we lost out Yamis" Ryou himself was obviously unsure about their friends romantic life, but he wasn't completely on the side that Marik was homosexual.

"I wanna know, but we shouldn't ask" Yugi's face went red, he was so curious, but it could be bad for whatever friendship they had left.

Ryou simply nodded to respond.

There was a sound of a door opening, and Marik walked back over.

"Listen, guys, I'm sorry about the way I acted. Me and Bakura were really close friends and all..." Marik apologized.

"Marik, its fine. You were just defending a friend, and you have a right to be mad at us" Yugi responded, he had lifted his head up to talk to Ryou, but he was facing towards the floor again.

"Marik?" Ryou said his name aloud, hoping for an answer.

"Yeah Ryou?" Marik responded.

"Marik, did you, and if you did, do you still have feelings for Bakura?" Ryou asked. Yugi tried to hide his shock.

"Well, yeah. He's my friend" Marik laughed.

"No...I mean...love or loved him" Ryou felt like there was something in his throat he couldn't swallow down due to how nervous he was.

"...yeah Ryou. Yeah I do...but I know I'll never see him again" Marik sadly admitted, scared on his two friends responces.

"Marik..." Yugi muttered his name, not knowing a better way to react.

"How did you know?" Marik asked Ryou.

"I was Bakura's Hikari, remember? His host" Ryou responded. He had a huge knot in his stomach. He thought it was possible, was he never thought it would be true...

"Marik, maybe...you can see Bakura again..." Yugi added.

"Yugi, you know that's impossible. Even if we could do it, my Yami'd come back...and...no" Marik replied.

Ryou and Yugi were struggling to speak. What could they say? If they tryed to change the subject, it'd seem rude.

"...we could do it. But yes, Yami Marik would probably come back also, but remember, he doesn't activate unless Odion makes you angry or something?" Yugi explained.

"Yeah, but still. We don't know what would happen, and what would happen with Ryou's life? If they became their own person, we'd have Yami Marik. If they didn't Ryou would have to be stuck with Bakura again" Marik explained.

"It's fine" A surprisingly light voice commented.

The two were surprised to here Ryou's reponce. He hadn't talked for a bit, but 'it's fine'? Ryou hated Bakura more then anything, so why would he say it's fine?

"Ryou, what do you mean? You hate Bakura, you wouldn't want to be stuck with him again" Yugi responded.

"...if Yami Marik came back, maybe we could change him somehow? And about Bakura...maybe...they'd become there own person. If that isn't the case, then I don't care. Marik is close to Bakura...maybe he could change him. I'll do it for Marik, and you too Yugi, so you can see your friend again" Ryou explained.

"We won't know unless we try!" Yugi cheered up.

"Okay, Mr. Let's bring them back, how to you insist they are brought back?" Marik cockely asked.

There was a long pause of silence.

"I don't know that, so I'm going to do some research!" Yugi admitted.

"...well, lucky us. They decided to let us get used to life in a dorm, tomorrow's the weekend, and we'll start on Monday" Ryou said.

"It's late. I'll do my research tomorrow guys, g'night" Yugi said as he went off to bed. The other two went off to there minature rooms as well.

(elsewhere)

It was midnight. The sky was as black as coal.

"Looks like we're back" A mysteriously dark voice said.

"Yes, now where to?" A more still myserious, but deeper and darker different voice said.

"Listen, guys, I don't know about this? Can't we just find them and get it over with?" A different voice said, pretty deep, not to dark, not to mysterious asked.

"We'll see. Let's see how things are going once we find them" The first voice said.

"Fine, but if you lay one finger on-" The third voice was interupted.

"Yes, yes, we know. You injure us to the point where were blind to all f*cking hell. You don't have to repeat yourself" The second voice stubbornly said.

And with that, the three mysterious voices dissapered into the night, planning, preparing, and searching.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I know this is pretty bad, but with some help I'll fix it up. The elsewhere parts will appear for a few chapter. It's obvious who the "three mysterious characters" are if you know about Yugioh (normally, people read fanfictions about series they like though, not those they intend to learn about) but I perpously made it that way. I know the Marik's relationship part of the story was weird, but I needed filler and I ship Theifshipping. ^.^;


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry, shoulda said this first chapter, sometimes the rating will be up a bit. Swearing and gore if the farthest I'm going, yaoi was only in last chapter for filler, not going to be used again. Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter seems perfectly fine with the rating, a simple and somewhat cute idea I had. Enjoy!

(One week later)

"Whatcha doin Yugi?" Marik asked.

"I'm baking" Yugi responded.

"Baking what?"

"Cookies"

"Why?"

"Tomorrow is Ryou's birthday, so I'm making cookies for him. Please don't tell him Marik, if its possible, I'd like to keep it a surprise" Yugi begged.

"Fine, fine. We'll get some of them, right?" Marik asked.

"If Ryou doesn't mind, of course" Yugi replied.

"Can I lick the spoon when you're done?" Marik was chock full of questions today, so it seemed.

"If you shut up and leave me alone until I'm done, yes" Yugi have a calm reply.

Marik grumbled and turned.

"Wait, Marik, I have an idea!" Yugi shouted.

Marik immediately spun around. "What is it?" He asked. His eyes were gleaming.

"Ryou is out shopping or something right now, looking for something we might be able to get him, could you please go out and keep him from coming home until I call? That'll be when the cookies are done and hidden" Yugi explained.

"Okay!" Marik confidently said, he started heading out the door.

"Marik..." Yugi called out.

"Yes?" Marik replied.

"You don't know were he is" Yugi nicely pointed out.

"Ugh..." Marik face-palmed, but he meant it at himself.

Marik left after finding out Ryou had gone to Yugi's grandfather's game shop to buy some cards for his deck, maybe look for something. He went there, got in the game shop, and yelled out in annoyance "UUUGH!"

"Hello there Marik. What can I help you with?" Yugi's Grandfather asked.

"Um...did Ryou happen to, um...come in here?" Marik panicked.

"Yes, he did, just a bit ago!" Yugi's Grandfather replied.

"Did he say where he was going?" Marik anxiously asked.

"He said something about the mall I believe" Yugi's Grandfather responded.

"Thank you" and with that Marik ran off.

(meanwhile, at the dorm)

"Okay, I just take these out of the oven and..." Yugi was excited. He wasn't the type to bake, but he thought these would be perfect.

"WHAT!" Yugi shouted as he opened the oven and took out the cookies, almost dropping the pan onto the floor.

The cookies looked awful. The weren't round shaped at all, and weren't the least bit smooth. Yugi wanted them to be kind of smooth cookies, but they couldn't be perfect, they were chocolate chip, so they'd have some bumps due to the chips. They even looked somewhat burned.

"What did I do wrong?" Yugi asked himself.

He picked up the box of contents and figured out he should have make the cookies into ball shapes on the pan...and use less chocolate chips.

"Great, I used all the batter. Now I have to go and buy more..." Yugi said. He was obviously very unhappy.

He pulled on his jacket and rushed out, getting into his car he drove as fast as he possibly could (barely within the speed limit) to the super market.

(Back with Marik)

Marik had rushed to the mall and thankfully found Ryou.

"Hey Ryou, what's up?" Marik asked as he ran over.

"M-Marik, why are you here? I know you slept late and all, but didn't Yugi tell you I wanted to be alone?" Ryou asked.

"Nope. But I spent all this time looking for you, it'd be a waist to go back" Marik replied.

"You'd get exercise" Ryou groaned.

"Exercise shmexercise, I'm already thin enough Ryou, and I have enough muscle, mind you" Marik replied.

Ryou sighed.

"So, what's up?" Marik repeated.

"I'm looking for stuff you can buy me. Yugi told you my birthday was tomorrow, right?" Ryou asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm not THAT stupid Ryou, sheesh" Marik responded.

Ryou ignored him and continued to walk.

"Hey, wait up!" Marik shouted and ran after him.

(Back with Yugi)

He ran through the aisles. He grabbed the ingredients, sugar and flour. He didn't need anything else, he still had enough of everything else.

Yugi ran to the check out. Most of the lines were full, but he noticed the line for ten items or less was conveniently empty.

Yugi bought his items and rushed to his car. He put the items in the passengers seat, just to be faster, and drove to the dorm building, rushing into his own room.

Yugi got there and began making the cookies.

First he poured 3 cups of flour and 2 cups of sugar into a big bowl. Then 1 cup of brown sugar. He added an egg and stirred for a while, 20 stirs. Then he poured 1 cup of chocolate chips into the mixture and stirred.

After a while he put the dough into ball shapes onto a pan and put it in the oven.

If the cookies didn't work this time, he still had the ingredients to try again, but it was too much effort to do that.

Yugi sighed and rested. He had an hour for these cookies to bake, what could he do?

(Back with Marik)

"Whatcha lookin at Ryou?" Marik asked.

"Marik, could you not be a bother for one second? And I'm looking at menu. I'm hungry, but most mall food is disgusting" Ryou explained.

"Let's go there!" Marik grabbed Ryou's arm and ran over to a food place.

"Ugh, Marik, no! That's a McDonald's, do you want to be fat?" Ryou groaned.

"Hmph!" Marik pouted.

"There's an Japanese food place over there, were eating there, the food actual looks edible" Ryou replied.

After tugging his arm away, Ryou sighed and walked over there, Marik following behind.

Ryou bought some food for him and Marik, then walked over to a small table.

"Let's dig in!" Ryou said, cheering up and starting to eat.

Marik stared at his food for a bit.

"What's wrong Marik? It's just rice, vegetables, and chicken" Ryou said to Marik.

"Ummm..." Marik tried to stomach eating it and lightly stabbed a piece of chicken onto his fork. (Oh the filler xD)

Ryou smiled, and Marik swallowed.

"Not as bad as I though" Marik admitted.

"Marik, why'd you think it was gonna taste bad?" Ryou laughed.

"I dunno, we just seem to have a different taste in food. I don't eat much Japanese food" Marik admitted.

"Despite living in Japan?" Ryou tried to swallow his laughs as he ate.

"Yeah, pretty much" Marik laughed as he stabbed a pepper and a carrot onto his fork.

The two had a pretty decent meal. They looked at some stuff in a pawn shop and went home.

Marik remembered that he had to keep him away from the dorm until Yugi called.

"H-hey, Ryou, isn't there something else you wanna do?" Marik nervously asked.

"Not really. I'm tired, and just wanna go home" He replied.

Marik's phone rang, so he picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Marik asked.

"Yeah, Marik, it's me, Yugi. I just finished making and hiding the cookies, how are you two doing?" Yugi asked.

"Perfect timing Yugi, Ryou is just starting to want to go home. And were fine, thanks for asking. We'll be there in a bit" Marik replied and hung up.

"Let's go Marik" Ryou yawned.

"Sorry, phone call. Let's go" and the two ran off.

When they made it to the dorm Yugi greeted them. Ryou made a simple, home-made, microwave noodle dish for them to share. (Guumshoe x3)

It wasn't much, but it still worked. They finished and went to bed, a nice and easy day.

(elsewhere)

"Dammit, we didn't see them all day!" The second voice complained.

"Actually, I did see them" The third voice corrected.

"What! Why didn't you say anything?" The first voice shouted.

"I thought you guys did to" The third voice admitted.

"Ugh. Tell us when you seem them next time!" The second voice shouted.

"Fine" The third voice responded.

With that the three voices vanished into the night, arguing, thinking, hoping.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Baking was seriously the best idea I had, but I read Ryou's birthday is like, September 7th or something. School starts in September, that's how I got the idea. 3 is mostly filler, sorry. You could skip it, though the conversation between the 3 voices is a little important in that chapter. Bye-bye. 


End file.
